


Count to ten, take it in

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Teenagers, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to ten, take it in

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

Fifteen is such a _crap_ age, Niall thinks. There isn’t really a good age as a teenager, with hormones coursing through her all while trying to admit that she _really isn’t_ growing up at all. She got her period for the first time last year and, well, that had sucked immensely. This year, though, she’s got spots that pop up at random spaces on her face, her hair is constantly greasy and she’s beginning to not fit into the clothes she did with her pre-period body.

This whole _becoming a woman_ thing really sucks.

Then there’s the upside.

She has boobs. Which, well, they’re still small but they’re hers. And no one can tell her off for holding her own boobs. Well, except her mum. Everyone else who tries to tell her off for it is just jealous because they’re probably boobless or something. Either way, she likes to hold her boobs whenever she feels like it. 

Her best friend, Zayn, thinks she’s weird. When they have sleepovers, Niall sometimes falls asleep holding her boobs and in the morning, when she wakes up, Zayn pokes fun at her for it.

Being best friends with Zayn is sometimes hard. Because occasionally, Niall thinks about Zayn’s boobs as well. She isn’t really sure if these are normal thoughts to have but they don’t really feel wrong to her. Zayn’s just so very gorgeous and Niall would very much like to kiss her. 

There’s moments when Niall looks at Zayn and all she can think about is how lovely Zayn’s lips would taste and how wonderful a kisser she would be. She knows she thinks about it far too much, and it’s probably really awkward to have these thoughts while Zayn sleeps next to her on sleepover nights but Niall can’t find the off switch for her brain.

She’s witnessed countless guys in their year hit on Zayn and ask her out but Zayn turns them down every single time. Niall often wonders why Zayn does that but she hasn’t mustered up the courage to ask her just yet.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Zayn comments without looking up from her text books. 

They’re sitting on Niall’s bed, doing their homework together. Well, Zayn is helping Niall with her English work because Zayn is an absolute queen at their English stuff. Niall blames most of it on the fact that she’s Irish but Zayn just scoffs at her whenever she says this. Her nose wrinkles in a really cute way when she does, so Niall kind of often does it just to see Zayn make that face again. 

“Am not,” Niall mumbles. She is, though. She’s been staring at Zayn’s profile for the last five minutes straight and her brain is in overdrive, wondering if Zayn wants to kiss her, too.

Zayn sighs and closes her books, bodily turning to face Niall. “What’s up?” she asks.

Niall closes her books with a little too much enthusiasm and they end up sliding off the bed. Zayn doesn’t comment, she just sets hers on the ground as well, but with a lot more care.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Niall asks boldly.

The apples of Zayn’s cheeks go a little pink and she shrugs one shoulder. “Once,” she replies. “It was last year. It was alright.”

“Who’d you kiss?” Niall asks, her curiosity piqued. 

“You don’t know them,” Zayn replies. 

“Oh,” Niall says, crestfallen.

“Why?”

Niall shifts on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. Zayn does the same and they sit, facing each other. “Do you think…?” She bites her lip and plays with the ripped hole in her jeans, her brain trying to properly word what she wants to say. “Is it odd to think about kissing girls over boys?”

“Not at all,” Zayn replies without hesitation. Because she’s absolutely _the coolest person ever_ , Niall thinks. Of course Zayn would have an open mind. She’s _Zayn_. And she’s Niall’s best friend. Niall has the _best_ choice in friends. “My first kiss was with a girl.”

Niall’s eyes widen dramatically. “Yeah?” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “A girl from that footie team I was a part of. Liam Payne.”

“Wow,” Niall replies. “Was it nice?”

“Pretty good,” Zayn responds. “So you thinking of kissing a girl, then?”

Niall blinks at the sudden question but slowly nods. “Yeah,” she starts. “Um. I was kind of thinking of kissing you?” she blurts out and immediately winces at the strange, high pitched tone her voice makes. Stupid nerves.

Zayn smiles at her. “That’d be cool,” she says. “I don’t mind being your first kiss.”

“Alright,” Niall says. “So, do we, just, like…?”

“Just lean over,” Zayn says. 

She leans forwards and their lips meet softly. Niall doesn’t really know what to do here, so she kind of just sits there, with her lips pressed to Zayn’s own for a few long moments before Zayn pulls back. 

“Isn’t there supposed to be tongue?” Niall asks when they part.

Without responding, Zayn cups the back of Niall’s head and guides her forwards again. Their lips slide together easily and then Zayn’s tongue is gently probing at Niall’s bottom lip. She automatically parts her lips, wondering if this is the right thing to do or not. 

It must be because Zayn’s tongue is in her mouth a moment later, slowly rubbing against her own. It’s a weird sensation, Niall thinks, but not unwelcome. She starts to kiss back, moving her lips against Zayn’s own and massaging Zayn’s tongue with her own. They kiss for a few long moments and when they pull back, Niall is more than a little dazed. She grins at Zayn and brings a hand to her lips, feeling them tingle underneath her fingers.

“That was nice,” Niall says.

“Good,” Zayn replies easily. “Now you’ve been kissed.”

Niall can’t stop grinning and she flops backwards onto her back. After a moment, Zayn joins her and she glances over at her best friend. “We should kiss some more,” Niall blurts out. “Like, _all_ the time.”

“Yeah?” Zayn questions.

Niall nods. “Yeah,” she says, reaching between them to lace her fingers with Zayn’s. “Because I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” 

Niall grins and Zayn shifts so she’s hovering over her a little bit and dips her head to kiss her some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 12 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
